


Kiss and Never Tell

by bootlegtruth



Series: Finders Keepers [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, Smut, bobby is the softest fucker on earth, but they're still soft, hanbin is in love with the softest fucker on earth, junhoe is the sex expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Bobby asks his friends about their sex life for reference, because he was about to have his own.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Finders Keepers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602844
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118





	Kiss and Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tententen the Like A Virgin episode on Glee lmao. 
> 
> Also, Bobby's POV y'all.
> 
> Also also, this happened way before prom (for some reason, everything after Keep Me Warm happened before Keep Me warm, if that makes sense)

"Do you think it's, uh, time for us to have sex?" 

Hanbin chokes on the water he was drinking at his question. He punches his chest a few times to calm him down before looking at him curiously, eyes asking _why_ or _what the fuck?_

Bobby laughs awkwardly, he rubs the back of his neck before avoiding the look on Hanbin's face. "It's fine if you're not ready yet. I was just asking." He adds a quiet _hehehe_ which made things more uneasy for the both of them. 

"I–where is this coming from?" Hanbin clears his throat, almost fanning his face with his hand because of the visible heat radiating from it.

Bobby sighs, thinking about just fleeing to escape more questions from Hanbin and having to answer all of them despite asking first. 

"Well, Junhoe and Jinhwan always rave about their sex life. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong too, and they're not even a couple yet. I would add Chanwoo but he's straight so..." Bobby shrugs. Hanbin notices how he was turning red from the neck down. He purses his lips, thinking. 

"So," he raises his eyebrow. "to put things simply, you're envious." He walks closer to fix the collar of Bobby's uniform, which he rarely wears because he's always in his football jersey. "You want what they have?" He asks, enjoying the way Bobby reddens more, if that was even possible. 

"Y-yeah, I do." Bobby stutters, trying his best to keep his eyes away from Hanbin's.

"Look at me, Ji." 

Bobby turns his head to face him, breath hitching when he leans in closer to whisper, "Okay."

"Okay?" 

"Yeah, okay, let's have sex." He smiles before walking past him. 

The bell just rang.

  
///////

  
"You, my friend, just came to the right person." Junhoe taps his shoulder, beaming at him proudly as he flicks the staples away from his desk. 

If there is one thing Junhoe's good at besides scamming a bunch of people to vote for him as the Student Council president, it's sex. At least that's what he claims. 

Bobby visited his _office_ for some _advice_. Actually, he wasn't planning on relying on _just_ Junhoe. He's going to try and go to Donghyuk, Yunhyeong, and Jinhwan too for more inputs. Chanwoo is obviously out of the question. What would he know about gay sex? The guy's as straight as his homophobic pastor. 

"Are you a complete virgin?" Junhoe asks straight up. 

"I'm regretting this now." Bobby stands up and pretends to leave but his friend laughs at him, pushing him back to sit on the chair in front of his desk. 

"Obviously not, didn't you have sex with that church girl way back when you guys were together? I remember it clearly." Junhoe taps his fingers on the table like he was in a Buzzfeed Unsolved Post Mortem and Bobby absolutely detests it. 

"Well, she doesn't have a dick, Junhoe. What is your point?" He asks irritably. 

Junhoe stands up abruptly, raising his index finger like he just had the brightest idea. Then he says, "Foreplay." 

"What?" 

"Foreplay is essential before you guys have sex. It's like, hmm how do I put it to your jock mind." Junhoe looks at him from head to toe and Bobby rolls his eyes. "It's like a pre-game." 

"I know what foreplay is, you idiot." Bobby spits, crossing his arms and knitting his eyebrows. Junhoe raises both of his arms in defense, laughing. 

"Yeah? You and Hanbin did it?" He cocks both eyebrows. Junhoe never learned how to raise just one brow. It's really hard for him. 

"Did what?" 

"Suck each other's penis?" Bobby chokes, laughing loudly to mask the awkwardness. 

"No." He looks away. 

Junhoe gasps, "What kind of life do you guys live?" 

"We're very busy individuals." 

"You're both unemployed."

"Hanbin is an academic and I'm an athlete." Bobby points out. "Very busy individuals." He emphasizes.

"Okay, then what's the most sexual thing you guys did with each other?" Junhoe pries, now sitting on his desk. 

"I don't know, make out?" The laugh Junhoe lets out was inhuman and Bobby couldn't help but blush. The urge to smack his friend almost painfully unbearable. 

"You're helpless." He laughs. "Anyway, before anything else, you need to know first who tops and who bottoms." 

This catches Bobby's attention, looking at Junhoe expectantly. "What's that? Positions?" 

Junhoe nods. "Yeah, it's like whose penis goes in whose ass. It's very important." He clicks his tongue. 

Bobby blushes even more. "I don't think it matters. Whichever is fine." He mumbles. 

His friend stares at him pointedly, like what he just said is the most forbidden word to say. "No, dude, you don't understand. Switching is for pussies." 

"That's pretty offensive. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk switch." 

Junhoe shrugs. "Well, they're pussies. Listen, you need to find out if you're a top or a bottom. The economy is dying and you need to be sure about yourself for once." Junhoe places his hand on his shoulder, nodding to convince him. 

"Okay? How do I find out if I'm a top or a bottom?" 

Junhoe eyes his appearance again and Bobby was starting to feel uncomfortable about it so he pushes him away lightly. "Usually, it's very noticeable. Considering you're a jock, I would say you top." He tilts his head. "On the other hand, you're like Hanbin's bitch." 

"Hey!" Bobby feigns offense, flipping him the finger. "I'm not his bitch. I have my own opinion, thank you very much." He glares. 

"Anyway, if you really need a professional _diagnosis_ , there's this quiz from FuzzBeed. It's called _Are You a Top or a Bottom?_ Very helpful. Jinhwan and I tried it before. That's how we knew." Junhoe winks. 

"FuzzBeed? That sounds wrong." Bobby squints his eyes and Junhoe dismisses him, scoffing, "I'm never wrong, Mr. Kim. Now go ahead and get that D." 

  
////////

  
"First of all, it's BuzzFeed, not FuzzBeed." Jinhwan rolls his eyes. "Which idiot told you that?" 

Bobby mutters _I knew it_ under his breath before answering, "Your boyfriend." 

"Makes sense." Jinhwan nods. 

It was before lunch when he sought the help of Jinhwan. He found him in the theater room, luckily on a break. 

"Anyway, yes, we took the quiz. But only because Junhoe doesn't wanna bottom. When he got the results saying he's 78% bottom and 22% top, he took the quiz again until he got 63% top and 37% bottom." Jinhwan wipes the sweat off his forehead, shaking his head at the memory. 

Bobby crinkles his nose. "And he calls me a pussy. He's such a scam." He exhales and Jinhwan laughs. 

"I did top him before when we were drunk. He liked it but he was too afraid to try it again. Don't tell him I told you that." Bobby nods, smiling as he promises. 

"Do you think we should really do it? The sex, I mean." He scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

Jinhwan shrugs, "if you're both ready then I don't see the problem why not. Don't be nervous about it. Things will be fine, it's just sex." He gives him a reassuring smile.

Bobby doesn't know if that lessened his discomfort. "I just want things to be perfect, you know?" 

"There's no such thing as perfect sex, Bobby. Your life isn't a movie." Bobby pouts and Jinhwan flicks his forehead. "As long as you communicate, I'm sure Hanbin would love whatever the result with be." 

Bobby sighs. "How's your first experience went?" 

"My actual first time or my first time with Junhoe?" He laughs when Bobby rolls his eyes. 

"With the idiot." 

"Oh nothing much, Junhoe called me a slut while he was fucking me and I cried. Pretty tough." 

Bobby, once again, regrets everything. 

  
///////

  
"Oh my God. It's finally gonna happen?" Donghyuk was absolutely delighted. Like he just heard a wedding announcement and Yunhyeong has a smug smile on his face while looking at him. Bobby had hit the jackpot when he spotted the couple in their usual booth. Even luckier that Hanbin wasn't there. He was staying in the library returning books he borrowed from last week. So he took his chance and joined them.

"Nothing is sure yet. I'm nervous, man. Deadass." Bobby crosses his heart and Donghyuk giggles. 

"Did you ask Hanbin about it?" 

Bobby nods. "Yeah, he said okay." 

"Then it's gonna happen!" Donghyuk claps his hand. 

"It's so weird. I usually know what to do with these kinds of stuff but then I found myself asking you guys for advice. This is the most embarrassing moment of my life." Bobby confesses.

"I agree. Google is free, my dude." Yunhyeong butts in and Donghyuk elbows him, giving him the death glare.

"No need to be embarrassed about it, Bobby. If anything, it's so cute that you're asking about things. I'm sure Hanbin would appreciate it." 

"The real question is, who tops?" Yunhyeong wiggles his eyebrow. 

"That is one thing we have yet to find out." Bobby admits shyly. 

Donghyuk gasps. "You haven't talked about it yet? Are you guys just gonna wing it?" 

"You're obviously a bottom. You're like Hanbin's bitch." Yunhyeong says, ignoring Donghyuk's question. 

Bobby scoffs, clenching his jaw. "Excuse me, I've been told that twice and now I'm starting to believe it. Stop." 

"Sad truth, bro. It's fine. Love turns you into someone's bitch, sometimes." Donghyuk elbows him again. 

"You just have to talk about it with him, Bobby. Or try out things to find out which works for the both of you. That's how we did it." He points at Yunhyeong. Bobby doesn't miss the way Yunhyeong's ears turn pink. He smiles at himself. Nodding, he takes a sip on the shake he ordered. 

Just in time, Chanwoo makes an appearance. Smacking the table to make his presence known as he squeezes himself beside the couple. 

"You know I'm getting sad these days. I feel left out." He wipes his fake tears and points at Bobby. "You're keeping something from me, Bobby. I thought we were best friends? Brothers from another mother? Birds of the same feather? We used to be tight, bro. What happened to us?" Bobby gathers the ice on the table that he took out from his shake to throw at Chanwoo and the guy flips him the finger, complaining even more. 

"Bobby and Hanbin are gonna fuck." Yunhyeong blurts out.

"Oh." Is all Chanwoo says. 

"Yeah, oh." Donghyuk smiles from ear to ear. Bobby watches as Chanwoo shows the same expression, water dripping from his chin and all.

"Don't forget to drink pineapple juice before you let him suck your dick." Chanwoo gives him a thumbs up. 

Yunhyeong snorts. "That's a myth. I've tried it. Doesn't work, right Dong?" 

"Well, the taste turns out to be a little different but it's not sweet at all." Donghyuk shrugs.

"That's because you down Red Bull everyday. It negates the nutrients. You guys obviously slept through most of your science class." Chanwoo tuts, taking the shake from Bobby's hand and sipping on it. 

Bobby narrows his eyes, confused. "What are you on about?" 

"Oh, you know, not everyone can acquire a taste. For first-timers, swallowing cum might be a little _eh_." Chanwoo makes a gagging sound. "Anyway, yeah, pineapple juice makes it taste sweet. You can ask Chae." He winks. 

"Why the fuck would Bobby ask your girlfriend what your cum tastes like? Dude, you're fucking weird." Yunhyeong punches his chest. 

"People swallow cum?" Bobby's eyes widen in shock, his mouth agape and the three males look at him in awe. 

"What porn do you watch?" Chanwoo chortles, finishing Bobby's drink while the latter is still deep in his own thoughts, cramming new knowledge in his brain. 

He wonders why the thought of sex with Hanbin sounds much different and harder than the one he had before. His first time was quick, they didn't even talk after. Well, to be fair, they were young and the fear of getting caught was a vital part of their coitus. 

Plus, he and his ex girlfriend did it inside one of the pastor's room when they were having a Youth For Christ retreat. 

"He doesn't. He's content with magazines like the good old days." Chanwoo gives Yunhyeong a high five and they laugh their asses off.

  
///////

  
"Are...You...a...Top...or." Bobby reads out loud as he types it on their PC. 

He mentally slaps himself for forgetting to do it in an incognito tab. He'll just delete the history and hopes nobody would catch him trying to find out _what_ he is, according to Junhoe. 

The questions turned out to be a bunch of bullshit. Bobby was sure Hanbin would never take it unless it involved a few general knowledge questions. That is something he's the best at. 

"Do you prefer orange or pineapple? Easy, pineapple." Bobby finds himself enjoying the questions though. Picking out the things he liked the most.

"Burgers or Pizza? What if I like both? Oh my God, this is going to affect the results." He ends up choosing pizza, cackling at himself for taking it too seriously. 

"What is your idea of a perfect date?" He scrolls through the choices. "Movie night? Too distracting. Library date? Ewk, only Bin would love that. Fun Run? Pfft, only I would love that. Concert? Too crowded. Church date? Who does that? Picnic? Well, that seems nice. I'm choosing that." 

By the end of the quiz, he comes across one particular question. The last of it.

It says, _Do you think you're a:_ and the choices are _Top? Bottom?_

Bobby releases his hold on the mouse to think. Junhoe says he's a top, with him being a jock as the only basis. Bobby wonders what being a jock has to do with being a top. On the other hand, Yunhyeong says he's a bottom...because apparently, he's Hanbin's bitch. 

He gets his phone immediately, typing a text to send his boyfriend. 

_To: binnieeeee 🥰_  
_r u bz i hv a qusetion_

He hits send and a reply comes back after a few seconds.

_From: binnieeeee 🥰_  
_I am, but I can answer your question._

Bobby smiles, typing in earnest. 

_To: binnieeeee 🥰_  
_am i ur bitch?_

He patiently waits for Hanbin's text, tapping his fingers on the computer desk and biting the inside of his cheeks. 

_From: binnieeeee 🥰_  
_No, but do you want to be my bitch? :)))_

_To: binnieeeee 🥰_  
_jumhoe and yun told me i am and i am absolutly NOT 😡_

Bobby laughs at his reply, the last question in his screen completely forgotten as he and Hanbin text back and forth.

_From: binnieeeee 🥰_  
_If anything, I think I am your bitch. ;)))_

And, well, that was enough for Bobby to press the _Top?_ option.

He was pretty happy with the results though. 

  
///////

  
"So?" Junhoe raises both eyebrows. Bobby thinks it's funny whenever Junhoe does that. Sometimes, he would mock him and show him how it's done but Junhoe just tells him off by saying he'll give a detention card. 

"I got 96% top." Bobby beams at him, throwing finger guns at Junhoe like they just had a bet. 

"No way!" Junhoe chuckles loudly. "Congrats, man. And what did Hanbin get?" He looks at him inquisitively. 

"He didn't take the quiz." Bobby shrugs.

"Nah, that's invalid. You can't have sex like that. Both parties must know their position in the sex hierarchy." Junhoe shakes his head in disbelief, he continues sorting out the papers on his desk. 

"Junhoe, you're fucking weird. Don't say things like that." Junhoe shakes his head again, standing up to get a jar and pushing it in Bobby's direction. 

Bobby reads the label. _Swear jar._ He rolls his eyes while getting one (1) coin in his pocket. 

"Stingy. I was expecting at least 1000 won." Junhoe grabs the jar back and puts it in its hiding place again. 

"I don't have my wallet with me." Bobby reasons.

Junhoe goes back to his seat, clasping his hands together as he looks up at Bobby. "Is there an actual reason why you're back in my office, asking about sex instead of watching gay porn yourself? Those things are very educational, Bobby. That's where most people learn." Bobby takes his tone as condescending and he shakes his head immediately.

"My Dad uses the computer regularly so I can't." He explains. 

Junhoe raises his eyebrows. Bobby fights the urge to laugh. "And your phone?" 

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid. You're absolutely right." 

That night he had a blast watching different types of gay porn, all Junhoe's recommendations. 

It was truly an experience and he couldn't wait to tell Hanbin about it. He slept with his earphones on. 

  
///////

  
"What have you been up to?" Hanbin nuzzles his face on his arm, clinging on it. They were on their way home. 

Bobby smiles dopily, messing up Hanbin's hair, entwining their fingers together and swaying their hands. 

"Just the usual." He says vaguely, pursing his lips when Hanbin looks up. 

"Practice?" Bobby hums, nodding. "What else?" Hanbin pries, squeezing his hand.

 _Oh, you know, thinking about ways to fuck you._ Bobby thinks. He crinkles his eyes and pinches Hanbin's nose to avoid the question. 

"I heard from Junhoe—"

"He's lying!" Bobby defends himself and Hanbin tilts his head, laughing at his reaction. 

"He said you've been thinking about me so I guess that's a lie then?" Hanbin pouts. 

"Oh, that one's true." Bobby kisses him quickly. 

It became a habit, and he couldn't resist it when Hanbin's lips are just there. He just had to kiss him. 

Bobby swallows the lump in his throat and gathers all his strength to—before sending Hanbin off—ask, "Bin, about the, uh, sex thing." He immediately regrets it when he feels his face start to burn.

"What about the sex thing?" Hanbin asks teasingly, enjoying Bobby's torment. 

"Who, uhm...well, who do you think would...uh." Hanbin stops walking, Bobby too, he scans their surroundings for a safe exit, already conditioning his mind to just forget this ever happened. He couldn't even finish his question. 

"Are you asking me about the sex hierarchy thing Junhoe's been babbling on about?" Hanbin chuckles. 

When Bobby's eyes lands on him, he makes sure to take in the pinkish tips of Hanbin's ears. He nods shyly. 

"I think I made it pretty clear that I want you on top of me." Hanbin continues walking. 

And Bobby thinks—as he trails behind Hanbin —damn, maybe he really is Hanbin's bitch. 

  
///////

  
Bobby was fidgeting. And the situation would be very funny to him because he was fidgeting right _after_ his game had finished and not _during_ the actual game. They also won but he can't seem to stop bouncing his knee as they sit on their usual booth in the nearby café, tearing the table napkins or anything tearable that he could reach at that matter while licking his chapped lips over and over again. 

Every time they dry out, he would run his tongue over them like a habit needed to be corrected. 

Chanwoo smacks the table and he visibly jumps from his seat at the sound. The guy laughs at him. 

"Chill, Bobbert. What's gotten into you?" He gathers the shredded napkins on the table and crumples them into one ball, throwing it at Bobby's face when he doesn't answer him. Bobby frowns, throwing the ball back, hitting straight at Chanwoo's nose. 

"Tonight." Bobby was meant to say more than one word but right now, it's all he can muster. 

Chanwoo seems to get what he was trying to say though. He covers his mouth with his hands in shock, eyes widening to go with his expression. "You guys are gonna fuck tonight." Chanwoo mouths an _Oh my Goooood_ but without a sound and Bobby sighs, regretting that he threw the ball a while ago because now was the perfect opportunity to throw it right in Chanwoo's gaping mouth. 

Hanbin was all smiles when he reached their table, kissing Bobby's cheeks hard as he congratulated him. Bobby giggles, the nervous bounce of his knees still ongoing. He hopes Hanbin doesn't notice. 

"Let's go?" Hanbin calls, tilting his head and Bobby interprets it as Hanbin giving him a moment to back out. The way his hand was resting on his thigh and his fingers seemingly pointing at the exit, his eyes telling him to run, his lips pursed, begging him to let go.

Bobby snaps in his thoughts when Hanbin's hand waves in front of his face. "Earth to Ji? Helloooo?" He tries to smile at him but he knows full well he looks like he was constipated. 

"Let's go." He stands up suddenly, thankful that his knees didn't give out. They bid goodbye to their friends. Bobby hides his cold hand in the pocket of his hoodie, Hanbin drowns in his. 

"So, my Mom's on a spa day with her friends till the weekends." Hanbin blurts out, watching both of their feet as they walk in sync. 

Bobby nods, chewing on his lower lip before he asks, "And Hanbyul?" 

"At Grandma's." 

They stay silent, with Bobby trying to match Hanbin's pace and Hanbin trying to match Bobby's steps.

"We got the house to ourselves." Hanbin murmurs. Bobby doesn't catch it though, his mind was going blank. 

"Huh?" 

"I said, we got the house to ourselves." 

"Oh."

"So."

"So?" 

"Are you gonna fuc—" Hanbin trips and Bobby catches him immediately, his heart beating so fast out of fear as he pulls Hanbin back to his feet. 

He says, "Yes."

  
///////

  
To be fair, there are a million other places Bobby would rather be than here. 

Not because they were about to do it but because the atmosphere was so awkward he couldn't take it. 

It didn't help that Chanwoo snitched and now all of his friends are texting him while he waits for Hanbin to take a shower. 

_From: junHOE 🤬🥊_  
_remember, 1 finger first, then 2, and then you scissor them and then finally you add the 3rd_

_unless hanbin's into fisting 👀_

Bobby groans, wishing he went into the shower first so he doesn't have to deal with this now. 

_From: dongdong 😇🙏🏼_  
_Take a shower! Cleanliness is next to Godliness._

Bobby hikes up the neck of his jersey to smell himself. It's mostly sweat but he _will_ take a shower. After Hanbin that is. Luckily, he has a few clothes in his closet. 

_From: daddy jay 🤑💰_  
_If you happen to get cold feet just lie motionless on the bed and let him top you. It works like a charm for me. 😉_

God, Bobby hopes it would be just as easy as that. But he's sure Hanbin has some expectations. And he's sure he wouldn't meet half of them. 

_From: yun 🙄☠_  
_https://www.wikihow.com/Use-a-Condom_

Bobby rolls his eyes. He won't be clicking that because he, at least, knows how to use it. 

The last one came the same time Hanbin gets out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel and Bobby averts his gaze by reading Chanwoo's text. 

_From: hets don't interact 👹_  
_✔ ur bag i got u a surprizzze 🥳🥳_

Bobby watches as Hanbin goes back to the bathroom, forgetting something and he takes the chance to check his bag. 

He curses Chanwoo in his mind. It was a canned pineapple juice, with a note that says, _'taste me, daddy'_

God, was he gullible. He downs it in one go, almost tripping when he hears the closing of the bathroom door which indicates Hanbin was out again. 

"It's your turn, Ji." Hanbin's still drying his hair with a small towel. 

Bobby confirms there's really no backing out when he stares at Hanbin for a moment and fights the urge to rip the oversized shirt he was wearing. 

It was probably the quickest shower he took. Of course, he still scrubbed every part of his body meticulously but the excitement was forcing him to do things fast.

When he walks out of the bathroom and closes the door, he catches Hanbin combing his hair. He smiles at him through his reflection. 

Bobby saunters towards Hanbin, he rests his hands on his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Hanbin puts down his comb, closing his eyes, letting the warmth of Bobby's lips seep into his skin.

He tilts his head to the side and lets Bobby kiss his neck, sucking at it and he parts his lips, a soft sigh escaping them. He opens his eyes, looking at their reflection in the mirror. With Bobby's tongue darting on the crook of his neck, tracing the lines of his jaw, lips nipping at it. His grip on his shoulders falling down to his waist, tightening.

Then he does something that makes Bobby groan, his mouth releasing a low, guttural sound coming from the back of his throat. Hanbin figures he likes it. He does it again, rubs his ass on Bobby's crotch. 

Bobby's hand lands on the front of his boxers, experimentally stroking it up and down. Then he times it with the way Hanbin pushes his ass on him and they both roll their eyes in pleasure. 

Hanbin turns around to face Bobby, his fingers hiking up to lock on Bobby's hair, pulling him down to crash their lips together. This, Bobby thinks, is far better than what he imagined. He takes back what he said a while ago. There's no place he'd rather be.

Things are going well so far. Bobby can hear his own heartbeat clearly, blood rushing to his head but he knows Hanbin was no better. Because he can feel him. He can sense that they were both _gone_ for each other. 

Bobby makes an embarrassing choked-off sound when Hanbin pushes him on the edge of the bed. He bit his lips shyly, feeling heat rise up from his neck to his face. Even more when he sees Hanbin kneel in front of him, his eyes widening comically at the realization that Hanbin's going to suck him off. 

Hanbin laughs at his reaction, fingers toying at the elastic band of his (read: Hanbin's) boxers. He pulls it down slowly, the laughter dying in his throat when Bobby's cock was in full view. Hard and leaking. All because of him. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Bobby asks, eyes down at him, with blotches of red marks on his neck. 

"Never." Hanbin gulps.

"You seem to know your way." Bobby mumbles. 

"Well, you're not the only one who did their research." Hanbin admits, heart warming up when he sees Bobby blush even more. 

"You're a virgin too, right?" Bobby scoots closer to him, almost slapping his face with his dick. Hanbin wonders how that would feel like. 

"Does it matter?" 

"It doesn't. I just hoped you're not because I'm so fucking nervous." Bobby lets out the breath he's been holding for quite some time. 

"You're not a virgin, Ji." Hanbin chuckles when Bobby rolls his eyes. 

"I've never done this before." 

Hanbin finds the courage to wrap his fingers on Bobby's cock, with Bobby's hip jerking upwards in shock. "Not even with your ex girlfriend?" He gives the head a kitten lick, mentally patting himself on the back when Bobby gasps. 

"She was a church girl. She only kneels for Jesus." 

Hanbin lets out the loudest laugh he had since this morning. Bobby laughs too, nervously though. Both stare at each other awkwardly, and Bobby doesn't understand why Hanbin thought it was the perfect time to close his lips on the head of his cock, lowering down, tongue laying flat on his shaft as Hanbin finds out how much he can take before he gags. 

"Jesus Christ." Bobby mutters, trying not to close his eyes at the sight. He doesn't want to miss it. 

Hanbin's mouth tightens and he curses once more. He wonders if he's gonna last long. 

Bobby's grip on the edge of the bed becomes firmer when Hanbin bobs his head faster, his knuckles turning white. The slick sound of spit mixed with precome enveloping the room. 

Bobby makes a mistake of thrusting in Hanbin's hot mouth, says he couldn't help it. He realizes it wasn't a mistake when they both groan. Hanbin hums as his dick reached the back of his throat and that was enough to send him over the edge. 

"Bin, I'm gonna— _fuck_." 

Bobby pants, catching his breath, his head tipped back, eyes shut tight. He slowly opens them to meet Hanbin's, wiping his mouth and smiling at him delightfully. 

"You swallowed my cum." He says in awe. 

"Well yeah, it's not like you warned me properly." Hanbin smiles wider, getting up to sit beside Bobby. 

"Sorry." Bobby apologizes. "You could've spit it though but you still swallowed." 

Hanbin snorts. "Obviously, I wanna taste you, idiot." 

Then, Bobby remembers the pineapple juice he drank awhile ago. "What do I taste like?" He asks expectantly. 

Hanbin scrunches his nose, licking his lips as he tries to think of something. "Like battery acid mixed with Gatorade." He shrieks when Bobby tackles him to the bed, trapping and tickling him. 

"Now, it's your turn." Hanbin whispers after their impromptu tickle fight, the giggle in his lips still hangs.

The nervousness in Bobby starts kicking in again but he shakes it aside when Hanbin removes his top, his eyes lingering on the latter's body, the word _gorgeous_ slipping from his mouth. 

He brings Hanbin's hard nipple in between his lips. Bobby figured out so many things he liked tonight, but the best of them all was the way Hanbin's lips part before he moans, releasing a soft sounding whine and he wants to keep hearing it. So he flicks his tongue, harder this time, victorious when Hanbin stops closing his mouth. He lets them fall open. And even more triumphant when his fingers found a grip on his hair. 

Bobby's kisses went further down, leaving trails of marks like a traveller so he wouldn't get lost. Dipping his tongue on every inch of Hanbin's body, every corner, every curve. He removes his own top too, just before he does Hanbin's boxers. 

It wasn't exactly the first time they saw each other naked. They had a few showers together during PE but right now was very much different. 

For instance, they're both hard, they're both flushed from head to toe, and they both think the other is beautiful. The concept of time was left unknown. 

Bobby says it out loud. Hanbin tries to, but he was too out of it to form comprehensible words when Bobby testingly tugs at his cock. Instead, he moans. Bobby thinks that was beautiful too. 

Suddenly, Bobby fumbles to the bedside drawer, trying to reach his bag but he halts when he feels Hanbin's hand on his arm. 

"You don't need to prep me. I–I did it awhile ago in the bathroom." The blush creeping on Hanbin's face makes him want to coo. He smiles at him endearingly. 

"I'm getting a condom." He rubs the back of Hanbin's palm over his arm. "Can I still do it though? I want to know how it feels like." He admits. 

Hanbin nods slowly. Bobby pours an ample amount on his fingers, warming it up. Surprisingly, Junhoe's reminder keeps on popping in his head. _One finger, if there's no resistance, add another one._

Bobby pushes his index finger slowly, alternating from looking at Hanbin's reaction and to his entrance. It was a smooth slide, Hanbin did prep himself. Bobby curls his finger experimentally, his head snapping up when Hanbin curses. 

"That...do that again." And Bobby complies, curling his finger once more while Hanbin tries to find a better grip than his bedsheet. 

He adds another one, scissoring them just as what he was told and then a third. By that time, Hanbin was a mess. 

Bobby likes how sensitive his boyfriend is. 

"Fuck, you're so hot, Bin." 

He rolls a condom on his cock, pumping it twice before lining himself against Hanbin's hole. He doesn't tease, especially not when Hanbin's looking at him like his life depends on him, eyes pleading, fingers closed on his arm, knees almost touching his chest and God, he thought it feels so good to be inside him finally. 

"Oh." Bobby mutters. "Oh my God." He stares at Hanbin, asking him if it was okay to move without words. Hanbin nods, biting his lip and the moans they let out together when Bobby finally fucks were testaments to the pleasures they felt. 

Hanbin doesn't talk, he exchanged his words for moans, and whimpers, and pants. Bobby, on the other hand, seems to lose everything in his vocabulary other than his name. It was all he heard all throughout, blending with the ringing in his ears. 

"Bin." At first it was a few slow strokes. Bobby's sweat mixing with his when he leaned down to suck on his neck, on his chest. His cock flopping on his stomach, untouched and aching. 

"Jesus, Bin." Then Bobby picks up his pace, his leg clinging on his hip and the other on Bobby's shoulder and all he could think of was _fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Holy shit, Bin." Bobby loses his rhythm, his jaw slacking, the grip on his legs going lax and Hanbin knows he's close. 

He was almost convinced Bobby forgot about him until his big hand clamps on his flushed cock, stroking it in time with his quickened thrusts. "Bin." He hears his name again. He answers Bobby with a high-pitched, " _Ahhh_." 

"God." His eyes rolling backwards, his surroundings going white. "God, fuck." 

But he doesn't miss the way Bobby whispers, "I love you, Bin." before he was filling him up and him painting both of their stomachs. 

  
///////

  
"Dude, you totally got fucked." Chanwoo pushes his hair upwards to look at his eyes. "Oh my God, those are the eyes of a boy who just got fucked." Bobby smiles like he was out of it, pushing Chanwoo's hands away. 

"Come on, Bobsters. Tell me the deets." Bobby waves at Hanbin who was sitting with their friends in their usual booth. He ignores Chanwoo. 

"Haven't slept a wink." He yawns before kissing Hanbin in the cheek, sitting by his side and Chanwoo interrupts them by making Bobby scoot so that there's a space for him to sit on. 

"Looks like you guys have been doing fuckery all weekend." Junhoe laughs at Jinhwan's words a little too loud to be true, even repeating the word _fuckery_ before laughing again and Yunhyeong questions his sanity. 

"You could say that." Hanbin smirks, playing with the strands of Bobby's hair as the latter rests his head on his arms crossed on the table, eyes closed and looking very tired. 

"Okay, so how was it?" Donghyuk's eyes sparkle with anticipation, and the others' ears were obviously open to whatever he was about to say. 

"Yeah, why does it look like Bobby got his ass wrecked?" Yunhyeong asks. Bobby scoffs without lifting his head up, revelling on the way Hanbin toys with his hair. It makes him doze off even more. 

"Well..." Hanbin bit his lip, laughing in his mind while his friends wait for him to continue. "I actually don't kiss and tell." 

Their booth was filled with disappointed groans and Bobby couldn't help but grin, his bunny teeth showing and his cheeks rising up as he scrunched his nose in satisfaction from their friends' reaction. 

Hanbin grazes the back of his palm on Bobby's cheek fondly as he endures the constant booing of their friends, smiling from ear to ear, he leans down to kiss Bobby's arm, the only part he could reach so far and mutters, "I love you, Ji." 

Chanwoo hears them and makes a squawking sound. 

Hanbin's mood wasn't ruined one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the BuzzFeed quiz up but I'm sure there's something of the sort. 
> 
> Happy birthday my precious Chanwoo! Love youu.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
